


You Set My Soul Alight

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Twilight Works [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, I was really angsty in highschool, Jealousy, Newborn Battle, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Possibly Intended Character Death, Serious Injuries, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Love One, Love All" and "I Used to Know You So Well" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A drabble/snapshot collection of various Twilight characters and OFC. Summary for each drabble in chapter notes.Chapter 1: Drabble featuring QuilxReaderChapter 2: Drabble featuring EmbryxOCChapter 3: Drabble featuring JacobxOCChapter 4: Drabble featuring EmmettxOC
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Quil Ateara V/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twilight Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777375
Kudos: 5





	1. I Used to Know You So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QuilxReader   
> First Person POV  
> Quil becomes a part of the pack and reader feels left out.

**I Used To Know You So Well**

_Inspired by "Decode" by Paramore_

These past few weeks have been torture.

I used to be best friends with Quil, we used to go cliff diving, hang out at the beach, and spend our free time together. But then he changed, he started hanging out with Sam's gang, disappearing for hours, and worst of all avoiding me.

I really miss him but I'm too proud to ask him to come back. He's clearly made a choice, wouldn't it be pathetic for me to beg him to change his mind? Sometimes, I'm confused, sometimes angry, and all the time hurt. I blame myself, maybe I did something, maybe he's mad at me, maybe...

I seem to keep going in circles in my head, it's full of maybes and what-ifs.

I passed him in the halls the other day and I swear, he was...different. Maybe it's because I haven't spent time with him all month, but something else has changed. It's hard to put your finger on it, like spending your whole life in a room, leaving and coming back to find someone had been there, you feel like they've changed something, moved something out of place, but despite your best efforts, you find nothing wrong.

I knew there was something about Quil that was not the same...

_...I used to know you so well..._


	2. Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmbryxOFC  
> Embry's POV  
> Embry and OFC fight against the newborn army.  
> Mentions of bodily harm and implied serious injury, character death not intended.

**Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven**

_Inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Battle raged around me. Newborns vs Cullen and pack. The newly turned vampires were hunting for Bella, a human who Jacob Black was convinced was his imprint. Poor kid, he just didn't understand. Oh well, he'll get the picture eventually. Even now, as the battle drew to an end, he was thinking of her.

The action died down and I turned to my imprint. Maria Delia, a wolf as well. She was a tall willowy girl with gentle brown eyes and wavy brown hair. As a wolf, she was light on her feet and her fur was the color of freshly turned soil. She was near the tree line, just finishing dismembering a newborn. I started towards her when a blur caught my eye.

We had missed a newborn and it was heading straight for Maria! Putting on a burst of speed, I knocked her away, placing me in the way of the rushing newborn instead.

I felt its cold skin as it held me in a deathly embrace, its teeth as it ripped into my skin, and its venom spread through my body.

The last thing I heard was my imprint screaming,"EMBRY!" in my head before I lost consciousness.

_...even if saving you sends me to heaven..._


	3. When I See Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JacobxBella  
> One sided OFCx Jacob 
> 
> Lily loves Jacob Black but she won't let anything get in the way of his happiness. Even if it costs her.

**When I See Your Smile**

_Inspired by "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Lily watched her best friend and secret crush, Jacob Black. She loved the boy but he never saw her. She was invisible to him even though she was the younger sister of the one he 'loved'. Jacob Black had his arm around Bella Swan. Lily knew Bella didn't love Jacob the way she did. But telling him would hurt him, she couldn't do that.

She left to make popcorn, they were watching a movie Bella had rented. Returning to the living room with a bowl in her hands, she stopped dead in the doorway.

Tears fell as she saw Jacob and Bella kiss. They pulled away and Lily couldn't help but see the huge smile pasted on Jake's face.

She set the bowl on the counter and fled to her room, making a promise that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Jake's happiness. Even if it meant a little heartbreak here and there.

**...When I see your smile, tears run down my face...**


	4. Do You See What We've Done

**Do You See What We've Done**

_Inspired by "Decode" by Paramore_

My brother Caius and I were changed into vampires the same day. When I awoke, my skin was icy pale, my hair was shiny and fell to my shoulders, I could see, hear, smell everything, my voice was melodic, and my eyes! My eyes were red, red as the sky at sunset, red as apples, red as blood. Caius was the same. There was a horrible pain in my throat that hungered for human blood.

We terrorized the land for centuries, eating what we wanted and leaving what we did not. We joined the Volturi. More years passed and I learnt of a coven known as the Cullens who drank animal blood instead.

I wanted to know about this strange curiosity, so I traveled to their territory and met them. I did not plan it but I fell in love with the one they call Emmett.

I abided by their rules, and learnt from them what they believed.

I began to feel guilty about all the lives I took when I did not really need it.

I was once a bloodthirsty monster and now regret it. But...

I have decided to try and make up for it. Carlisle was proud to learn that I wished to follow and enter his profession.

Maybe I can atone for my mistakes.

And my brother, mayhap I can help him as well...

_...do you see what we've done..._


End file.
